


Coolkid

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for DMK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coolkid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMK/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/x59wg0o1b/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
